


Thank You for Saving Me

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cutting, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wants to hurt for all the people he's lost, but luckily he can hide it. But he can never hide anything from Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You for Saving Me

Amazing.

Amazing how fast his skin healed.

He could cut a line into it and barely had time to admire it before it slowly started to close up again.

So he gave himself one for Bucky, one for Peggy, one for his mom, one for his pa, one for being alone, one for this time, and then he went on and on until he couldn't remember what he was giving them for.

The only thing that showed his brutality was the bath tub, he could rinse it clean and no one would be the wiser.

Or so he thought.

"So Cap..." Tony says one morning at breakfast. It was weird enough seeing him at breakfast, much less trying to make conversation.

"Yeah Tony" He said, spooning another scoop of cereal into his mouth.

"So I was talking to JARVIS, you know JARVIS, and he was saying he saw you doing some... things. And then he showed me the video, or should I say videos and I wanted to talk to you about it."

JARVIS.

Why didn't he think of JARVIS, of course he would have seen.

"Don't worry Tony, its nothing." He says with his commercial Captain America smile.

"Don't pull that." Tony says, looking down and shaking his head "Not with me."

It takes a moment for it to sink it, Tony. Tony with all his scars, ones he would never want voluntarily. Scars of the worst time of his life.

"Tony, I-"

"Just don't do it anymore!" Tony yells, throwing his coffee cup across the room. Steve has never seen him look so angry, his eyes blazing with rage. "Stop it, just fucking stop it! You may not care what you do to yourself, but I do! I watched you do that to yourself, over and over and fuck you, I can't handle this!"

Suddenly Tony collapses against the fridge and can't stop his chest from convulsing as the tears come down his cheeks.

"Tony, please, I won't, I promise you, I'll stop!" Steve hollers as he rushes over to him, grabbing him into his arms. "I am so, so sorry, I had no idea-"

"No idea what? That I fucking care about you? Because I do! Okay?" Tony says, curling up against that strong chest that makes him feel so safe. "Because I love you."

"I love you too." Steve says quietly, kissing his head as he stroked his arms. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Saving me."


End file.
